The invention relates to a pick-up head for reading information from the groove of a rotating information-carrier disc by means of a stylus which scans the groove. Such a pick-up head for a phonograph typically comprises a pick-up cartridge which is secured to a carrying member. The cartridge comprises an electromagnetic system with coils and pole pieces, surrounded by a screening shell . The cartridge is energized via connector pins to which the coils are connected.
Such a pick-up head is disclosed in, for example, German Auslegeschrift No. 25 12 467, to which U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,335 corresponds. The magnetic system comprises two pole rods on which cylindrical coils are arranged. The ends of the pole rods which are situated within the magnetic field are U-shaped and are arranged adjacent each other as pole pieces opposite a third pole piece formed by the screening shell. A stylus mounted in an elastic suspension block is located in the magnetic field between the two pole-rod ends and the pole piece formed by the shell. A permanent or soft-magnetic transducer element is arranged on the stylus.